


Dangan Alice of Human Sacrifice

by Izuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Vocaloid
Genre: Alice of Human Sacrifice AU, F/M, More characters added when applicable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuki/pseuds/Izuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a dream. Nobody knew who dreamt the dream, not even the dreamer who listened to it every night. What a tiny dream it was. The tiny dream began to think, “I don’t want to disappear. How can I make people dream of me?”.  The tiny dream thought and thought…and finally it came up with an idea. “I will let the humans come to me. And then…I will make them create my world”. This is the story of what that dream, and the dreamer did for this goal. of the cops that are trying to catch the dreamer. Of each Alice. Will the dreamer get away? Will the cops catch him and save each Alice? One things for sure. either way, the dream will be remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I began writing this when I first heard the song...which i would have never even heard of if it wasn't for CreepsMcPasta on youtube narating the creepypasta called "The Alice Killings". i was easily terrified, as i was tired. it was about three in the morning. it was inspiring, and i began thinking...i need to share this with my readers. that's why i translated it to a Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 work. bear with me, as it may be slightly more tame than Dangan Ronpa, or in fact, right up it's alley. perhaps even more chilling. also forgive me if it's writen weirdly. i've never writen as a mere narator, and trying to combine that with my script format, is kind of awkward. let's read.

Peko Pekoyama was a woman that was never seen without her sword. She had a special permit to carry it on the street. She was almost always standing next to her close friend, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. A known yakuza boss, who for some reason was always a stickler for following laws. When she wasn’t with him, she enjoyed going on nature walks, and looking at the small animals. She was also known to go to parties thrown by her friends from high school. Though she only went to reconnect with her old friends, she would often socially drink when pressured. One night, she had gone to a party that was in her neighborhood. Just down the street even. That night, she had consumed more than enough alcohol than she was used to, and many of her friends had offered to drive her back home, even her close friend Fuyuhiko had offered to walk her home…even though he had just arrived. Peko was drunk, but she still was trying to be considerate. She told him she was fine. Her house was just four doors down after all. That night…even when drunk, she had her sword. She had left the party, and that was the last anyone ever saw of her…alive that is. “She will be my first Alice.” The dream declared. For some reason beyond her understanding, Peko had passed by her home, and began walking as naturally as if she hadn’t had a drop of alcohol that night, straight to the forest. It was a place she knew well.

Peko: Why…did I come here?

She was still delirious from her drunken state, but she still recognized where she was. It was her favorite place in the world aside from Fuyuhiko’s side.

Peko: I was supposed to go home.

She grips her head and stumbles a bit…before noticing something. A little white rabbit with bright blue eyes.

Peko: Oh…bunny.

She reaches out to the strange rabbit, but it turns and runs down a bramble covered path, that had roses blooming out of it. she could tell where the rabbit was by the movement of the brambles. So, without a second thought, she drew her sword and began to cut her way through, following the rabbit. The path behind her became littered in red as the rose petals fell. Strange. The roses that she was cutting through were white roses. Why were they turning red behind her? She was sure she only cut through plant. Was she just that drunk? No, she was undoubtedly that drunk, but she was indeed cutting white roses. She didn’t know why they were turning red, but she didn’t care. She was following the white rabbit with the blue eyes.

Peko: What?

Eventually she had found her way to an unfamiliar clearing, and the rabbit was sitting in the middle of it.

Peko: Stopped running from me, have you?

She puts away her sword and she goes in to touch the rabbit. Little did she know, the moment that she turned down the offers of her friends…her fate was sealed.

Peko: What?

The very rabbit that she had been chasing vanished into thin air. She went deeper into the woods to see if it had just run further in, but she became lost very quickly. Soon it was like the world had bound her. She was unable to draw her sword to protect herself from him. He was the one that this dream had been formed by. A true terror. Perhaps he is a nightmare? Whatever the case, the dream is his, slowly dying…but this Alice…she will help shape it. That is his reasoning.

Peko: Who…

He appears as just a shadow before her, except his teeth, so white that they glow in the dark. His smile so wide that it’s nightmare inducing.

Peko: I-I’ll warn you now, my friend is a yakuza boss.

The man merely chuckles, as he knows this already. “The dream has already told me everything about you.” The shadow whispers to Peko. Her eyes go wide. That voice, clear of malice, of anger, void of any emotion but joy. Those few words were enough for her to know what kind of a man he was. He enjoyed this. As she panicked silently, he reached out with a white gloved hand and took her sword. He whispered once more. “The dream knows you love this place, the dream wants you here…but you hurt the dream here, so you must allow the dream to have its vengeance”. He slowly removed her coat from her shoulders as he drew the sword. When it was off, he put it on. From his own pocket, he retrieved a single card. When he showed it to her, she saw it was the jack of spades. He finally had the sword as well, and he gently sliced her arm. He set the sword down and picked up the feather of a crow. “Wondrous things crows…” he said, in an authoritative voice, using the feather to write on the card with her blood as ink, “A flock of them…is called a Murder”. It was then that he ended her life. Severing random pieces from her body, and skewering them on brambles. A majority of her body was left undamaged, such as her head which was now on the ground below the body. He wanted her to be easily identified. What was left of her was pinned to a nearby tree with her sword sticking out of her chest. She had been alive, and conscious through the entire experience until her head was removed. The dream and the dreamer had both wanted her to experience what it was like…to be the first Alice of human sacrifice. The dream had grown from this, it was acknowledged, and it’s dreamer truly believed in its power now. How lucky that it had such an understanding, compliant dreamer. A dreamer that would follow the dreams wishes, out of fear of the dream vanishing. The dreamer fled the scene quickly, the sun was almost ready to come up. The dream can’t stop time, but it did allow the dreamer to escape easily. Not a drop of blood had appeared on his clothing, because it was too early. Not a footprint was left, not even a hair had fallen. When the sun came up, a couple had decided to go jogging. They didn’t know why they wanted to. They just did. Their location…the woods. They jogged deep into the woods, where they found an oddly red path of rose petals, when all the roses in the area were white just the other day when they came through last. They were curious, so they followed the path, discovering the nightmare that was left just hours before. The woman had been so disturbed that she vomited on a piece of Peko. A foot that had been tangled in the brambles that she hadn’t cut. Soon the police are at the scene, along with another player for the dream. Not an Alice, and not the dreamer. The detective. Someone whose job it is to stop the dream. Someone who has to catch the dreamer. To the dream, this is all just for acknowledgement by everyone, so that it won’t fade. That’s why the dream had to call in the detective that would get it attention, regardless of the outcome. Kyoko Kirigiri, and less impressively, her sidekick Makoto Naegi.

Kyoko: Makoto, why is there vomit on this foot?

Makoto pulls out a notepad that he had written in when he received the call.

Makoto: That belongs one of the people that made the discovery. A woman.

Kyoko: Understandable, a normal woman wouldn’t be able to stomach such a crime scene.

Kyoko takes an evidence bag and saves a swab of the vomit, to separate it from the victim’s DNA and the killer’s. She began to comb the area, there were plenty places to leave evidence…but there wasn’t a single thing of the killer’s. the only prints on the sword were the ones the victim had left. Kyoko was almost about to give up, when Peko’s mouth pops open. Kyoko was curious, why wouldn’t she be? She had just finished entering rigor mortis, but her mouth opened on its own. The dream wanted Kyoko to find this. It was important to the dream. When Kyoko inspected the mouth, she removed a playing card that was folded in half to keep it from falling out. When it was opened, Kyoko was greeted by a single word. Alice. The dreamer made sure not to write in his handwriting, in fact, it would be impossible to trace that handwriting. That is how the dream wanted it. The actors were deciding the script, but the dream was deciding who the actors were, and what props would be left. All the while, the dream was constantly whispering what was going on to the dreamer. The dream belonged to the dreamer…even if the dreamer had long since forgotten.

Kyoko: Makoto…what do you think the name Alice has to do with this?

Makoto: I’m not sure…but the last people to see her said she was walking home…only four doors away from where they were. Maybe she saw a rabbit?

Kyoko: Hmm…so you’re thinking that this could be an Alice in wonderland reference?

Makoto: Well…not exactly…but she was known to love the color red…

Kyoko: And now off with her head, I fear, is everyone’s concern.

Kyoko bags the card in a separate bag, and resumes her search for clues. Makoto notices something nearby himself. When he picks it up, it’s a single crow’s feather with blood on the tip.

Makoto: Kyoko, I found something.

She returns to his side and looks it over.

Kyoko: This is probably what the killer used to write on the card.

She gives a strange smirk.

Kyoko: Fitting.

Makoto: Kyoko?

Kyoko: Makoto…do you know the name of a flock of crows?

Makoto: What?

Kyoko: It’s called a murder.

At that moment, an entire murder of crows fly out from the trees and circle for a second, before flying away.

Makoto: I guess…we saw two murders in one day.

Kyoko: But that still leaves us with one we have to solve.

Makoto: But still…we only have so much evidence…and I doubt any of it would tie back to any suspects that Mukuro is finding.

Kyoko: Ikusaba has her job and we have ours. It’s not our job to judge each other’s work until we’ve tested it. We should get what we’ve got and send the guys to clean this up and get her to the lab.

Makoto: Right… As they are leaving, Makoto crouches down for a second and collects a white rose and some of the red petals in separate evidence bags. Kyoko may not think they’re that important, but an assistant has to do everything possible to help with the case. Something that the dream has expected, something it wanted. Otherwise, it wouldn’t have allowed him to assist.

Makoto: So Kyoko…who do you think could have done this?

Kyoko: Couldn’t tell you without more evidence. Let’s hope the coroner finds something.

And so they return to the station, and allow their coroner to inspect the body when it’s brought in. Young Mikan Tsumiki. A new member of the staff, who once had aspirations to be a nurse. She doesn’t know why she changed her aspirations. She just did. It was the will of the dream. It has to have only the best actors for its twisted play, so that it doesn’t meet its end. It must be remembered.

Kyoko: So Mikan, did the perp leave any clues?

Mikan: I don’t know how to say this but…it’s like she did it to herself.

Makoto: To herself?

Mikan: Well…it’s just that…there’s nothing that shows that there was anyone other than her. There wasn’t even a hair that had been left on her...

She shakes her head in fear.

Mikan: Your only proof that someone else did it is that her head wasn’t attached to her body. Nobody would be able to cut their own head off and stab themself in the chest before dying.

Makoto: Well…did you find anything on the evidence we did find?

Mikan: That, I can help you with. Everything seemed normal at first…but, three of the items were very strange. More than what was on the surface.

She pulls out the card and shows it to us.

Mikan: This card doesn’t only say Alice on it. That’s just what’s written on it with the victim’s blood.

She turns it over.

Mikan: The other side has invisible ink on it. If you gingerly heat it up…

She pulls out a match and puts it near the back of the card. Something new forms. It’s a short paragraph written in black ink.

 

_Alice Of Human Sacrifice: First verse _

The first Alice walked into the woods of Wonderland

Bravely, with a fearsome sword held tightly in her hand

Slicing down whatever laid in her unyielding wrath

Leaving chaos in her wake by a red bloody path

Then Alice strayed too far, lost within the woods

Giving in to all her sins, locking her away for good

Much like the gruesome path that marked her evil ways

Still her life remains a mystery till this very day

 

 

The card held great significance. It told that this was not the last death. There will be more.

Kyoko: What were the other two pieces of evidence that were more than they appear?

Mikan holds up the white rose and the red petals that Makoto had collected.

Mikan: These two roses are of the same kind. Hibiscus Mutabilis. A type of rose that starts white in the day, but turns red in the evening. This however…has been mutated. If it comes into contact with steel…

She pulls out the sword that had been set beside the body and picked a single petal. She sets down the flower and touches the petal to a clean piece of the blade. It instantly turns as red as blood.

Mikan: Whoever did this tailored the situation to match the verse on the card. They must have personally planted these in the forest in anticipation of this day.

Kyoko looks over the flower.

Kyoko: Strange. We should look into this Makoto.

Makoto: Right.

Kyoko: Call if you find anything else Mikan.

Mikan: Right.

She nods and the other two leave. The hunt for witnesses turned up fruitless, and no florists in the area knew about the flowers. The dream was content for now. It’s work has been started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Peko. she was an obvious choice for the spade, as in both of the songs i've heard, the spade had a sword. please leave kudos if you enjoy, and please comment. leave theories. Who's the next "Alice"? Who's the dreamer? How did the dream get Peko to the woods? Please. i want to hear what you all think. it's a story teller's pleasure to see the reactions, but as i can't see through the screen, i have to read your comments.


	2. The Second Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's going to be considerably longer. i've changed it up so there won't be a mix format this time, as it's easier for me to write. it'll be entirely script like my other works.

A year had passed since the first Alice killing, and Kyoko Kirigiri had been on edge, constantly watching the news, checking every headline, and looking into every lead, but there had not been so much as a bar fight since the murder of Peko Pekoyama…aside from the suicide of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. He could not take living in a world without Peko, so it was his only option. The Kuzuryuu family was disbanded and all crime practically came to a stop. it had turned out that Peko had even killed a few people herself, according to Kyoko’s findings from her house. As the card had said. Her life remains a mystery to this very day. There was a huge section of her childhood that was as if she never existed. Curious to even Kyoko. She jolts when a cold can is set by her face by her assistant.

Makoto: You still thinking about the card?

Kyoko: Yeah.

She takes the can from him and opens it up.

Kyoko: Makoto…you have a similar circumstance to the late Ms. Pekoyama.

Makoto: H-Huh?

He seems nervous by that to her. He indeed did have a similar circumstance to Peko. It was no surprise that Kyoko knew.

Kyoko: The same timeframe of your life is missing from your permanent records.

Makoto: O-Oh…that. I’ve never met her, but that is a strange coincidence.

Kyoko: I see…it is true that you didn’t really seem all that sad when she died, just disturbed about how she was dead. If you had a close relationship, or you had done it yourself, you would have shown more remorse or less disgust when we found them.

She was good. The best. Of course she was, she was chosen by the dream to play the role of detective.

Makoto: Hah…you ask such personal questions when you’re not on a case.

Kirigiri: The case has gone cold, I have nothing better to do.

Makoto: Then…maybe we should put this behind us?

No. You can’t. If you put this behind you…then the dream will vanish. The dream can’t allow this. It’s time. The second Alice must be chosen, and fast. The dreamer has been blending this entire time…he’s come across someone in this year that would be a perfect second Alice based on the criteria that the dream has made. He’ll be a wonderful Alice.

Leon: Alright! Tonight we’re going to sing Bad End Night!

The fiery red haired man grips the microphone. His name is Leon Kuwata. A singer for a band that’s growing in popularity. He was a decent singer, though he wanted to play guitar. Thankfully for his band, he could hear himself play. His hands were for throwing fastballs for his high school team, not laying out a decent sound. He let his friend Ibuki Mioda take care of that. She had experience with it, after all. His backup singer Sayaka Maizono gets to take center stage when they sing Bad End Night. When he decides that that’s their song for the night, it’s proof that he’s in a generous mood. Well…generous is a bit too nice…it’s more of a gullible mood, when he gets paid, he’d listen to whatever anyone says. It was the perfect opportunity. When the song ends, everyone in the band starts to leave, but Leon…he had other plans. Plans decided by the dream. He sat down at the bar. He was thirsty. He was sitting next to a stranger, but he felt like talking.

Leon: So, you’ve been here all night, how did we do? I like to hear stranger’s feedback from time to time.

Stranger: I think that you and that girl that was singing were pretty good together.

Leon: Really!? That’s great! Everyone says that Bad End Night is our best piece. Yo bartender, two whiskies for me and this stranger with good taste!

The bartender brings over the drinks to Leon and the stranger.

Stranger: So…how did you come up with such a song?

Leon sips his whisky.

Leon: Well…when I was little, I was all alone. I got taken in by some government broad, and she said that I’d be taking part in an experiment to improve our “Understanding of human psychology”. They put me in a house with no windows, and only one clock. It was great at first. Just a big party with singing staff. Eventually…I got tired of it. It started to drive me mad. The project was pulled in the middle…something about another experiment going “Terribly wrong”. Bad End Night was the result. When I let Sayaka see it, she loved it. She made it hers. We changed it up to be for a girl. She’s been singing it ever since.

Stranger: That’s some story. No wonder you had that look in your eyes. The stranger finishes his whiskey. Leon: What look? Stranger: Bartender, get me a Zombie.

Bartender: One Zombie coming up.

The bartender starts mixing the drink and the stranger gives Leon a grin.

Stranger: You know what, make it two, fair is fair.

Bartender: Fine by me.

The stranger pulls something out of his pocket. A silver pocket watch. He checks the time and returns it to his pocket.

Stranger: Plenty of time left. Thank god the night is young.

Leon: Hey…I just realized I never asked your name.

Stranger: …

The stranger stays silent for a second…before giving a light chuckle.

Stranger: I guess you’re right. My name is Muso-ka. Muso-ka Shino.

Leon: Nice to meet ya. Name’s Leon Kuwata.

Bartender: Two Zombies.

He places the orange drinks in front of the new friends. Muso-ka starts sipping right away, and Leon follows suit. He stops after a sip.

Leon: This thing is strong!

Muso-ka: Yeah, numbs the throat. I hear it’s good for people after they sing.

Leon: Why didn’t you say so?

Leon starts drinking again. He allows himself to taste it. he’s clearly enjoying it as much as Muso-ka.

Leon: How did I not know about this drink?

Muso-ka: Well…you’ve got to know your alcohol to know about it. It’s not the most well-known drink after all. Would you drink a Zombie if you didn’t see someone else enjoying it? The name itself isn’t very inviting.

Leon: Heh…good point.

The two drink their drinks in silence. Leon starts to appear more intoxicated by the second, but Muso-ka hasn’t shown even the slightest hint of intoxication. He has a slight grin on his face as he drinks through his straw, which he’s biting down on now.

Leon: Y’know, I’ve never really gone bungee jumpin’ before. Shit sounds great.

Muso-ka: Yeah…why don’t we do that now? I know a place.

Muso-ka pays the bartender for both, and starts leading Leon out. Nobody stops them. In that little time at the bar, it had seemed like they were the best of friends. This was only the second time Muso-ka had been to the bar, and he didn’t leave any major impressions either time. Luckily, the bartender was a man with poor eyesight. He had constantly pulled bottles close to his face, just to check the labels. He couldn’t see his own customer’s faces. He checked the ID of Leon only once before becoming acquainted with the voice. Muso-ka however, had been grumbling the entire time. Making his voice hard to register. He didn’t card Muso-ka either. The depth of his voice and what he could make out of Muso-ka’s face, he had to be at least as old as Leon. Just as the dream had planned. The man was not named Muso-ka. That was just a clever alias. If you took a second to think about it, you’d know that he could have been locked away forever because of it. Muso-ka Shino. Dreamer of Death. The perfect alias for the dreamer. He kidnapped Leon and took him to a place where he could perform the operation. An abandoned hospital. It had everything he needed.

Leon: So we jumping off the building?

Dreamer: Shh…Just follow me.

Leon: Right, there might be some guards or somethin’.

Leon cheerfully follows the dreamer, all the way to a room.

Dreamer: Lay on the table.

Leon: What? You going to take my measurements for the bungee gear?

Dreamer: Your throat still numb?

Leon: Yeah dude, that Zombie was the bomb!

Leon lies down on the table, and doesn’t register what’s happening until the dreamer straps him to the table.

Leon: Dude?

The dreamer straps Leon’s head down and grins.

Dreamer: That’s good. I’ve really grown to like you in the past few hours. It’d be a shame if you had to feel this.

Leon: Dude?

Dreamer: Just think of Bad End Night, and it’ll all be over soon.

Leon’s eyes grow wide as the dreamer turns and grabs some items. It’s a silver scalpel…and a coat. The dreamer puts on the coat, and turns back.

Leon: This is a joke, right!?

Dreamer: Sorry friend. I’m just a dreamer that’s gone crazy from Bad End Night.

Leon: No…NO…NOOOO!

And silence. Leon’s vocal cords were shown to the dreamer as he cut into Leon’s throat. He made sure to avoid veins to keep from getting too bloody. The dreamer sets down the scalpel and rips the vocal cords out with his gloved hand.

Dreamer: Sorry pal…if it makes you feel better…now you get to be a king.

Leon’s eyes didn’t lose their light at those words. Again, the dream forced him to stay alive until the end…but the dreamer made his own choice this time. To keep the Alice from feeling pain.

Dreamer: Sorry, but I can’t kill you like this.

He pulls a gun from the coat and puts it to Leon’s head.

Dreamer: Goodnight friend. The dream will live thanks to you.

He pulls the trigger, and the bullet passes through Leon’s head. He goes limp, the end finally comes for him.

Dreamer: Now for the positioning.

The next day, Leon Kuwata was reported missing. His apartment was empty, he wasn’t at his usual hang outs either. Usually you wouldn’t be able to call in a missing person’s report if it hadn’t been more than forty eight hours, but Kyoko was quick to approve it and start a search. She was still weary of the warning on the card. She doesn’t want to find that again…but she was too late. When the bartender opened up for the night, he found Leon Kuwata, his upper body lying over the table. In his hand was a king of diamonds…and his vocal cords. Again, Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi were called in.

Kyoko: Looks like my fears were right.

Makoto: Just when I thought we could leave this behind…

Kyoko: So bartender, you saw the victim drinking with someone right?

Bartender: Y-Yes…but I didn’t card him. He as clearly older than twenty one, by at least a few years. He was probably under thirty. Other than that…I couldn’t make out his features. He called himself Muso-ka Shino…and he was drinking Zombies the whole time…except when Leon bought him a whisky.

Makoto: Zombie?

Kyoko: A rather delicious alcoholic drink. I have been known to mix some for myself from time to time. The man that he left with was clearly drunk right?

Bartender: Actually, he seemed rather sober. He probably has a high tolerance.

Kyoko: How many did he order?

Bartender: He drank four, and the whisky. I thought it was strange he wasn’t getting drunk, but he did indeed enjoy those drinks. I got a few words of praise.

Kyoko: What else do you remember? A beard? Hair length? Color?

Bartender: Well…I didn’t see. My eyesight is starting to go, you see. I only saw rough features…and the lights are dim in here because we had Leon’s band in last night.

Kyoko: Did they seem to know each other? Bartender: No. Leon called him a stranger at one point. They did seem rather close by the time they left…oh. I remember something that Muso-ka had said…that Zombies were good for the throat…oh lord. If I had caught that, this could have been stopped.

Makoto: Don’t beat yourself up, you can’t change what’s already done.

Makoto writes out something and hands it to the bartender.

Makoto: We’re going to need you to keep this place vacant for a few days. Crime scene, you know. I’m going to need you to get a pair of eyeglasses or we’ll have to shut you down. If you can’t see a person, there’s no point in carding them.

Bartender: Yes, of course.

Kyoko: There’s something that I would like to know before we let you go. Did Leon pay, or was it the killer?

Bartender: It was the killer, but he paid in bills. I already took the money to the bank for the week. I always do it on Friday.

Kyoko: Alright, you may go.

The bartender leaves and Kyoko goes to Leon’s corpse.

Kyoko: He was shot in the head, and his vocal cords were removed…

She takes the king of diamonds from his hand and looks at it. Very clearly, it says Alice, again written in the victim’s blood.

Kyoko: Alright. Time to make sure that this isn’t some copycat.

She pulls a lighter from her pocket and heats the back of the card. Another paragraph.

 

_Alice of Human Sacrifice; Second Verse_

Second Alice was a tame and tender gentle man

Singing songs to all the folks who lived in Wonderland

Everyday he’d sing away to all the girls and boys

One by one, he’s spreading evil slowly with his voice

Whenever he would sing, people gathered round

Madness took a hold of him, shot him dead to the ground

Blood stained the roses to a bright and somber red

Once loved and enjoyed by all, the man was left for dead

 

Kyoko: I was afraid of this…

She places the card on the table and turns to Makoto.

Makoto: It’s the same calling card…well figuratively.

Kyoko: And from this…we can properly say that there will be two more victims.

Makoto: How?

Kyoko: He has used the Jack and the King, as well as Spades and Diamonds. He only has Queen and Ace, along with Clubs and Hearts.

Makoto: Oh, I understand now.

Kyoko: And again…not even a single hair from others on him.

Makoto: Perhaps the killer is bald? He certainly wouldn’t leave hair if that was the case.

Kyoko: Perhaps.

She checks Leon’s pockets and pulls out a silver pocket watch. Something that didn’t fit his character. It was so out of place, that Kyoko couldn’t resist opening it, causing a folded piece of paper to fall out. She picks it up and opens it. It’s written in the same handwriting as the Alice cards.

Note: I truly enjoyed our short time together. -Muso-ka. P.s. Any cop that looked into this watch wouldn’t find anything. I’ve had it since I was a child, but you won’t find the first print on it. Not even a smudge. Never once has it come into contact with bare skin.-The Dreamer, The Killer, The White Rabbit, and The Mad Hatter. For the detective. The dream commands me to take all of these roles. Never forget this dream. It controls our very future. Ms. Detective, I hope that you and I can someday meet. We are the leading roles after all. The dreamer, the anti-hero of our tale, and the detective, the antagonist aiming to catch the anti-hero. I wonder who’s going to have the good ending. Will you catch me? I hope so. I’ve wanted to meet you for a while…but I can’t yet. I haven’t finished the dream’s work…and say hi to your little assistant. Shouldn’t he be taller by now?

Makoto was reading over Kyoko’s shoulder, and immediately became depressed.

Makoto: It’s not my fault that I’m short…

Kyoko: So he’s been watching us…

She starts looking around, looking to see if there was any way to spy on them at the moment. There weren’t even windows in this building. The only door was the entrance and the emergency exit that goes out to a series of alleyways. That’s how Leon was moved in without anyone seeing it, and of course, the dream had made sure that everyone in the area had been asleep at the time. They soon leave and let the body be taken in. when it’s ready Mikan calls them in.

Mikan: So here’s everything I can tell you. There was no oil on the paper; it never touched skin, the same with the pocket watch and the card. The paper is a clear match for the handwriting on the cards, but we still have no matches with anyone on record. From what I can tell…the vocal cords were ripped out by hand, but the killer was probably wearing gloves…and it seems like what killed him was the bullet in the head. It went clear through…but there was something strange.

Kyoko: Strange?

Mikan: The bullet didn’t leave any residue, and the exit wound is the same size as the entrance wound. It’s absolutely from a bullet…but with this, I can’t tell what caliber he was shot by.

Makoto: So in the end we have no clues.

Mikan: It’s like…there’s some supernatural force keeping us from finding something…

Kyoko puts her hand to her chin, and gave a slight chuckle.

Kyoko: Are you referring to the “dream” that was mentioned in the letter? There’s no such thing. It’s just the delusions of a mad man. Perhaps he is trained in criminology, and knows how to get rid of evidence. That certainly makes more sense than some all-knowing deity changing circumstances to fit the killer’s needs.

Makoto: I agree.

Mikan: O-Of course. I was just joking. Actually I found something.

Mikan pulls out a file and hands it to Kyoko. Makoto wasn’t so curious this time.

Makoto: I’ve got to go. I kind of…knew Leon from high school, and his funeral service is today.

Kyoko: Alright, you may leave.

Makoto: Thanks. He bows and runs off. Kyoko looks down to the paper. It’s his record. No arrests…but the same missing time frame as Makoto and Peko is written on it. She sets down the file and runs after Makoto, catching up to him with ease.

Makoto: Oh? You done Kyoko?

Kyoko: Y-Yeah. I think I should go with you to pay respects. I never met him, but he was your friend after all.

Makoto: Hmm? Thanks.

He was sincerely happy; he didn’t want to be alone. He knew already that he could be a target, the killer was watching them, and he had the same missing time as both of the previous victims. He and Leon had told each other about their missing time, but he wasn’t ready to tell Kyoko. He trusted her, but he didn’t think that she could trust him if he just offhandedly brought it up. He would wait for her to ask again. She however…didn’t plan on asking him yet. He was clearly grieving, and she cared deeply for him. They had been partners since he joined the police force. The dreamer and the dream were both aware of this. All of this. The dreamer couldn’t contain his excitement for the next Alice to be picked, but he would have to wait. Wait for the dream to start weakening again. He was only permitted to act when the dream allowed it, and it was too risky to act until it was fading. If it was fading, that meant that it was being forgotten, and it would be safer for the dreamer to act. If it wasn’t, then it’s still well renowned and people would be too on guard to become an Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Makoto do in his missing time? Why is his the same as the other two victims? how does everything tie together? Keep reading if you want to find out. Also, i had Leon as the writer of Bad End Night in this, because...well i've got the vocaloid tag, might as well use it. leave kudos if you enjoy, and leave a comment if you feel like it.


	3. The Third Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm a little disappointed that not one of you readers have commented, well aside from a family member in person, but still. I want to know what you all think. Anyway, here it is, the third Alice.

It’s been yet another year since the last Alice killing, three days until Valentine’s Day. Yet again, the case has gone cold. Kyoko is currently sitting at her desk, drinking coffee while looking over the files for the previous two murders.

Makoto: Kyoko…you’ve been running yourself ragged over these.

Kyoko looks up at him, bags under her eyes.

Kyoko: He’s just waiting for us to put these aside, I know it.

Makoto: I know…I’m not saying to put them aside…but you’re not going to catch him if you don’t get some rest.

Kyoko: I…Understand. But…

Makoto: Hey Kyoko…you want to go somewhere Saturday? We have the day off.

Kyoko: Saturday? But that’s…

Makoto: Y-Yeah.

The assistant scratches the back of his head with an obvious blush on his face.

Kyoko: Th-that’s not very professional…

Makoto starts to look down, clearly cress fallen.

Kyoko: However…as you said…we would be off duty, so being professional is pointless.

There was a slight blush on her face as well. It was her first time being asked out, and it was by the person she was closest to. She already knew that they had a lot in common, they would often hang out on day’s they’re off duty, but this was the first time they would be going on a date. They’re becoming distracted. A perfect time for the dream. Let’s shift our focus from them, and to the third Alice. At a local high school, there is a business mogul’s daughter, treated like a princess by all. Sonia Nevermind. There was a dance being held on Valentine’s Day. Many men in the school had asked her, even her friend Kazuichi Souda. She, however, only had an interest in one man. A transfer student in the sewing club. He had long black hair, and his face was always hidden behind it. He was the only guy who didn’t drool all over her, even forcing her to schedule an appointment for him to make her a dress for that very dance. His name, Masumi Yumenushi. To her, his name seemed true, as he could tell that she wanted to ask him, but turned her down outright. He had said that he liked to blend into the background, but being with her would make him the center of attention. When they had taken tests, he was always the middle of the class. When it came to pictures, he was always absent. When the photography club went to the sewing club room to get a picture of him, he was always gone. He only went to club when he was guaranteed that none of the other members would be there.

Sonia: Masumi, it’s time for my appointment.

Masumi: So it is.

He gets up and leads the way to the sewing room, she makes sure to follow him at a great enough distance that he could be ignored the way he wanted. For some reason, he was able to fly under the radar no matter how he looked. It was like a chameleon that only Sonia could see at all times. When they were both in the room, he locked the door behind her, so that her fans wouldn’t follow them in.

Sonia: I was thinking-

Masumi: Sea foam green, I know. He sets her on a stool and starts to measure her.

Sonia: S-So Masumi…

Masumi: I already told you that I’m not going to the dance. I can’t stand crowds when I know I’d be near the center of attention.

Sonia: I-I know that…but…

Masumi: But?

He quickly memorizes her measurements and picks out a quality fabric that was sea foam green. He begins working right away.

Sonia: Well…If it wouldn’t be too much trouble…

He continues with his work, not looking up. He’s making quick progress; he was the best in the sewing club. It only took him minutes what took others hours. He could have this dress done in an hour and a half.

Masumi: So you want to go somewhere else this Saturday? What does that have to do with…?

Sonia: Would you go on a date with me? We could go to an opera, or some fine dining, or perhaps both.

Masumi stops working pulls his right hand to his chin. He was always wearing stylish black gloves, possibly to keep him from getting pricked while sewing. He was putting real consideration into Sonia’s request. Suddenly he stands up and goes to a closet with his name over it. He opens it and pulls out a black suit.

Masumi: Do you think this would be appropriate for such activities?

Sonia’s eyes grow wide with surprise as a smile formed on her face.

Sonia: You mean…

Masumi: Yeah, as long as we aren’t going to the dance, then it’s alright.

He sets the suit back into the closet and returns to making the dress. She was so happy that she ran over and hugged him.

Masumi: H-Hey. You’re going to make me mess up.

Sonia: Sorry.

She let him go and watched him work.

Sonia: So how did you get so good at sewing?

Masumi: Hmm…I guess it’s just something I picked up.

He had a gentle smile as he worked.

Sonia: You seem to enjoy it though.

Masumi: Well…yeah.

Sonia took a seat next to him and watched intently. Masumi was using the sewing machine, but he suddenly stopped. He removed the dress from the machine and pulled a sewing kit from his pocket, along with a little patch. It was shaped like a clover.

Masumi: For luck.

He threaded a needle with red thread. Sewing the little black patch onto the dress with it and holding it out. It was a beautiful dress. A designer quality dress, the kind you’d see on a princess. There was a single strap, but it was wide and sturdy. Sonia’s eyes grew wide as she looked at it. She loved it.

Sonia: It’s beautiful!

Masumi: Try it on, I’ll wait outside.

He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. Sonia quickly changes and looks at herself in the mirror. She thought it was perfect. She spun around and looked at her back. It was made to fit her perfectly. She was amazed. He didn’t even write down her measurements when he took them, he just memorized them on the spot. He certainly didn’t live up to his potential. She was impressed. He was really good at memorization. He could easily take her number one spot if he wanted to, but he was so shy that blending to the background as the absolute middle was perfect for him. He was the epitome of normal, aside from his hair. But despite his hair, he was still able to avoid any direct attention at all, even from teachers.

Masumi: You decent?

Sonia: Yes, come in.

He walked back in, and what you could see of his cheeks had turned red.

Sonia: You made me such a wonderful dress Masumi!

She ran to him and hugged him tightly. That made him even more flustered.

Masumi: H-Hey. Let go please.

Sonia reluctantly let go, but she still smiled.

Sonia: This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.

Masumi: W-Well beauty compliments beauty.

His blush didn’t go away.

Sonia: I knew you liked me!

She was in his face again.

Masumi: A fool’s crush. Only a fool would think that Mars could touch the Sun, after all.

His face was completely covered by his hair when he said that, Sonia had assumed he was trying to hide his embarrassment. Masumi stood there not allowing himself to look at her. She was admiring him, but that wasn’t what he wanted.

Masumi: W-Well, the school will be closing soon. I won’t be at school tomorrow, so where should I pick you up?

Sonia: Here’s my home address.

She handed him a notecard, her number and home address clearly written on it. He took it from her and put it in his pocket, before going to his suit.

Masumi: I’ll be going now, here.

He tosses her a key.

Masumi: That’s my spare. I’ll lock the door behind me so nobody walks in on you changing back, lock up behind you.

Sonia: Alright…should I hang onto his key for you?

Masumi: Nah, just leave it in the staff room. I won’t need it. Never have.

Sonia: Alright. See you Saturday.

Masumi: Yeah. Don’t worry; I’ll take care of the arrangements. I’ll pick you up at eight.

Sonia: Alright.

He leaves the room and she changes back to her school uniform. She leaves and is soon home, informing her mother of this development, her father was too busy to care what she had to say. Her mother was happy, excited by this development. She was also very pleased seeing her daughter’s dress, and learning that it was free. Though the company was doing well, they were focused on living like everyone else. Within the means of the common man. Sonia however, was fine with letting people do stuff for her. She was smart and took her own tests, but all of her homework was done by others. She had many expensive items in her possession that were gifts from her admirers. She hung her new dress in her closet and went to bed, Masumi however, was doing as he was told, digging.

Masumi: Finally. I can finally give up this exhausting rouse. Lucid Dreamer. Please. How could anyone think that’s a name? Teenagers…

No, Masumi Yumenushi was not his name. That was just another alias that was given to our dreamer. The dream assisted him in avoiding photographs and unwanted attention.

Dreamer: This is what he deserves. Her father that helped fund that hell. And with this…

He grins, his grin glowing in the dark night.

Dreamer: We’ll be one step closer to finishing revenge.

He drives a stake into the ground behind the hole, having a large smile on his face as he does it. It’s bad enough that he has to be around others all day six days a week, but this time required both avoiding attention, and securing the Alice at the same time. The dreamer can finally go back to his normal life. He had to keep up that charade of being a student, and keep up his normal daily life to avoid suspicion. He was lucky he worked from home. Finally the charade could come to an end. He had been careful. The only one to really notice him was Sonia, just as planned. The dream was very generous with this. It wasn’t even fading yet. It was just trying to make sure it had enough strength for the final Alice that will follow.

Dreamer: Cut them down and make them holy~, Forgiven on these grounds solely~, Bare no arms, I’ll rip them from you~, as a corpse no more harm you’ll do~.

He happily sang as he dug. He was very enthusiastic about this one.

Dreamer: I can finally get away from that place…

An image of Sonia flashed in his head.

Dreamer: Damn it…Why…did the dream make me feel like this?

He sticks the shovel into the dirt he removed and returns to his daily life. The next day he stayed home and caught up with his work. Sonia had announced that she wouldn’t be attending the dance, causing a lot of people to become surprised. Souda especially had taken the news hard. He was so depressed that he decided to stay away too. It is now Saturday night. Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi have just been seated at a five star restaurant.

Kyoko: Isn’t this a bit extravagant for a cop’s salary?

Makoto’s face turns slightly red.

Makoto: Actually…it’s a bit embarrassing to say but…I’ve been saving up for a few years now.

He scratches the back of his head as he looks away.

Makoto: I’ve…been meaning to ask you out since the year before all this “Alice” stuff.

Kyoko blushed. That was the one thing she could never tell. Human emotion. As she was a neglected child, she never really picked up on such things.

Kyoko: I-I see.

A gentle smile formed on her face, along with a blush.

Kyoko: Well, I’m glad you did.

She looks past him and notices a blonde girl with a sea foam green dress. There was a black clover sewn to her dress. She was sitting across from a man wearing a black suit. His hair was long and black. That’s all she could tell since he wasn’t facing her. The girl seemed to be enjoying herself, as she was smiling at the man. There was an occasion they would laugh at a joke or story.

Kyoko: What a lovely dress.

Makoto turned to look at the girl, and nodded.

Makoto: That must cost a fortune. It’s probably some big designer brand.

He turns back.

Makoto: Sorry that this dinner is the best I could do tonight.

Kyoko: This is way better than I was expecting. I was perfectly fine with a movie marathon at your place.

Makoto: So I went too far?

He said that jokingly, causing Kyoko to chuckle.

Kyoko: We’re off tomorrow too, so there’s no reason we can’t still do that too.

Makoto: If you don’t mind my cheap popcorn.

Kyoko: Please, you know that that “cheap popcorn” is my favorite kind.

Makoto: Yeah, I know.

They laugh as the other couple leaves. Kyoko doesn’t even notice, because she’s having such a good time. The man had a bright grin on his face as he left. As he drove off, Kyoko finally noticed they left.

Kyoko: Teenagers…I bet they’re going to have a fun night.

Makoto: Who knows? All I know is that I’m already having one.

Let’s follow the couple. Back at the abandoned hospital.

Dreamer: Weird. I thought this was the way to the opera house.

His acting skills were perfect.

Sonia: Forget that! This place looks interesting!

He knew she was the curious type. The dream had told him about her. The dream also compelled her to search.

Dreamer: Sonia, it’s dangerous.

She was already at the door, and he was climbing out of the car.

Sonia: Masumi, where’s your sense of adventure?

Dreamer: Alright, I understand.

He followed her. He let her inspect some rooms as well.

Sonia: This place must have been abandoned for years!

She opens the door to a special room.

Sonia: I wonder how long ago they closed down. They must have been doing some bad jobs to let this much blood get on the floor.

It was the room from the previous year, and the dreamer couldn’t help but smile as he closed the door.

Sonia: How long ago do you think this blood’s been here?

Dreamer: Almost an entire year.

She looks up and sees his face. His entire face. A look of wonder comes across her face.

Sonia: This is the first time I’ve seen your eyes. They’re beautiful!

He was taken aback. That was the first time he’s been complemented because of his eyes.

Dreamer: They’re…not that great.

He looks away and shakes his head. Why was the dream letting him feel like this? Or…was it forcing him to?

Dreamer: Sonia…

Sonia: By the way…why do you think that it’s only been a year?

Dreamer: I’m sorry.

He wraps his arms around her, and she could feel him crying.

Sonia: Masumi…?

Dreamer: That’s not…really my name. I’m so sorry.

He lets her go, revealing that he had stabbed her in the chest with a knife.

Sonia: W-Why?

Dreamer: I…am the Alice Killer.

The dream affected Sonia, forcing her to live through what was about to happen…but for some reason, she was smiling.

Sonia: Then it’s alright.

She walks up to him and hugs him, the blood still flowing out of her.

Sonia: I’m a fan of yours, Mr. Dreamer.

She looks up at him and starts to pull herself higher onto him, brushing the hair out of his face.

Sonia: No wonder you hide such beautiful eyes.

She cups his face in her hands.

Sonia: So…was it fun…going to school?

The dreamer’s eyes filled with tears again.

Dreamer: Only a fool…could think mars can be with the sun…it sucks that I’m a really big fool.

There was a pained smile on his face when he said that.

Sonia: Thank you…for making this the perfect last Valentine’s day of my life.

With the last of her strength, she pressed her lips against his, before falling into his arms. She was alive, and conscious of what’s going on, just as the dream had wanted. The dreamer retrieved the knife and mutilated her body, aside from her face. Still, she was alive. The dreamer continued to give his pained face, especially when the sewing kit came out. Stich by stich, a crown was sewn to Sonia’s head, as tears fell on her face. The last stitch was sewn, and her life ended. The dreamer gently set her in a wooden coffin that he had prepared the day before, and took her to the hole in the park he had dug and hidden. The coffin was a perfect fit for the hole. It slid in, and left only a foot’s distance between the surface and the coffin. Before burying her, he opened the coffin to get one last look at her. Her once green dress now died red with her blood. It hurt him to see her like this. He gently set a note by her head and closed the coffin.

Dreamer: I really did love you Sonia. That note’s the best I can do for now, so please forgive me.

He shovels the dirt onto the coffin and tapes a queen of clubs to the stake. When that’s done, he turns and runs. Again he leaves no trace that he was ever in the area. It was three days later that a couple came across the stake. They immediately called in the cops.

Kyoko: So this time Alice was buried.

Makoto: Yeah…and looks like you were right about the playing card angle. The dreamer taped the queen of clubs for this one.

Kyoko: Don’t tell me you’re calling the Alice killer that too.

Makoto: Well, that’s the name that’s the official name that’s been floating around the force.

Kyoko: Just start digging.

They stick their shovels in, and hit the lid to the coffin in one scoop.

Kyoko: Buried in a shallow grave…

They completely uncover the coffin, and lift it out. When they open it, the terror finally sets in for them.

Makoto: She…

Kyoko: Was…that girl in the dress at the restaurant. That guy she was with…

She tightly clenches her fist.

Kyoko: The killer was right there. The guy we’ve been looking for…for three years now…and all I noticed was his black hair! I didn’t even try to see his face!

Makoto wraps his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down.

Makoto: Kyoko…it’s not your fault. I was there two, and I didn’t notice either. We couldn’t have known.

Kyoko: It was practically advertised to us! A clover…I thought it was a clover! It was a club!

Makoto: It’s alright; it’s not your fault. I thought so too.

She finally calms down.

Kyoko: You’re right. It’s the killer’s fault.

They return to the coffin. Makoto pulls the card off the stake and lights his lighter next to it.Again, a paragraph.

 

_Alice of Human Sacrifice; Third verse_

The third Alice was a lovely girl from Wonderland

Beautiful, the girl was born into a life so grand

She charmed all the people to her every beck and call

Then she birthed a kingdom that would rise above them all

This Alice was then crowned, turned into a queen

Ruling all the people here, lost within a crazy dream

So afraid of death the girl was mindless and warped

Once a gorgeous ruler now she’s just an ugly corpse

 

Makoto: It’s real.

Kyoko pulls out the note and opens it up, nearly shocked by what she was reading.

Note: I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! If I had a choice, she wouldn’t have been an Alice, but the dream made me kill her! Please stop me at all cost! Stop me before I’m forced to kill someone I love again! This is the best I can do without the dream interrupting me, but I need you to listen. If I were to tell you who I am, or where I live, anything involving my daily pattern, the dream will change the words. I’ll tell you where I conducted these last two murders. Go to the old abandoned hospital. There’s a single room in the building that still has power. I left the light on, but the generator will only last for a week, so I hope you find her before that happens. Please, let her have a proper burial. I’ll pay for it myself. There’s money in a compartment under her. There’s no way the blood could have gotten in there. There should be enough for a full burial, and a nice headstone. There won’t be any of my DNA on it, because the dream. The dream hasn’t chosen the next Alice yet. I can only leave you this hint. It will be two years from now, and this Alice will consist of two people. Here’s the forth verse, as it has nothing to do with the Alice.

_Alice of Human Sacrifice; forth verse _

Find the bright forest path, that’s where the journey starts

a tea party with blue roses, that’s where the forest parts

the invite from the queen, it actually was

the trump card the Ace of Hearts

Stop me from hurting anyone ever again. Watch out for me, I don’t want to do this anymore, but it won’t let me disobey it. Don’t forget about the dream. It does this for recognition. Please…for the sake of everyone. Stop Me. Kill me if you have to. Just don’t let me hurt anyone again. I truly loved Sonia; don’t let me do this again.

At the end of the note was handwriting unlike the rest of it. The dreamer’s real handwriting.

Kyoko: He…dares to say that!?

She almost tore up the paper before realizing that it was valuable evidence. She refolded it and bagged it. Makoto bags the card and they have the coffin taken to Mikan. The results. Regular thread had been used to sew the crown in, a regular kitchen knife was used to cause the cuts, and there was a couple thousand dollars in the bottom of the coffin. Not so much as a speck of DNA on any of it. It wasn’t viable as evidence, so it was used to give Sonia a proper burial. Mikan did find one thing that was unusual though. A piece of evidence that Kyoko had spent the last week trying to figure out.

Makoto: Looking at that file forever isn’t going to change the words you know.

He sets her coffee on her desk and sips his while leaning against it.

Kyoko: But why does she have a record of time where the others don’t? Makoto…I don’t want to ask this…but what was with that missing time in your file? Makoto gives a long sigh.

Makoto: About time you asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? The dreamer actually developed proper emotions? Too bad the dream has hold of him! in the next chapter, we won't be seeing the fourth alice killing, but instead, we'll be watching the events of the missing time in Makoto's life. This will reveal a lot about the killer, as he also has this missing time, and a much worse experience. that chapter will be told from Makoto's perspective rather than a narator's. seriously, tell me what you all think! is it good? Bad? What do you think!? Leave a kudos if you enjoy! Leave a comment on why you do or do not like it! i want to know!


	4. Hinamizawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, i would like to thank you all for reading this far in. if you aren't familiar with my works, i have four other works you could check out. this is by far the fastest story i've written so far, but it's still fun for me. just for the sake of extending the length of the story, this is not the fourth Alice murder, but a telling of the events of the Hinamizawa Child Experiment, and Makoto's involvement, along with it's involvement with the case. I hope you enjoy this. i learned about it from KingSpook's video on youtube, and i just had to make it part of the story, it was a perfect fit into the missing time. hope you check it out afterwards, because it is amazing. i didn't match the time perfectly, but i think it works. let's face it, if you're reading this, you wouldn't really mind listening to a creepypasta.

*sixteen years earlier.

My name is Makoto Naegi, six years old. Today, my father said that we’re going to be part of a special experiment his boss is conducting. We’ll be testing…um...the limits of human psychology! I’m not the only subject that’s going to be tested. There are hundreds of kids my age being tested in different ways! I’m going to be in a group of six. My subject number for the group is 006, but there are only four that are supposed to be tested. I guess that the extras are just that. Extra. I was put in the same room as 005. He’s swinging his feet in his chair while drawing. He has chestnut brown hair and green eyes. Father called him Hajime.

Me: Hajime, what number are you?

Hajime: I’m 005. I’m Hajime Hinata, seven years old. What’s your name?

Me: Makoto Naegi! What are you drawing?

I walk over next to him, and see a picture of a tall man with long black hair and red eyes. He kind of looks scary.

Hajime: This is my invisible friend. He always protects me when I get in trouble.

Me: What’s his name?

Hajime: I call him Mr. Dream, but he calls himself Izuru Kamukura.

Me: Mr. Dream?

Hajime: Because I can only see and talk to him when I have my eyes closed.

Me: How does he protect you?

Hajime: When I have my eyes closed, he can do anything. Watch.

He closes his eyes and starts drawing on a new page, and starts mumbling. When he’s done, I’m looking at a drawing of us in our exact positions, from behind me.

Me: How did you do that!?

My I’m staring at him starry-eyed and excited. He just smiles as he opens his eyes.

Hajime: Mr. Dream gave me directions while he watched us. He’s sitting in that corner.

He points to the corner of the room. There’s nothing there…but that makes sense. Mr. Dream is and invisible friend after all.

Me: I wish that I could see him.

Hajime: Too bad. I’m the only person that can see him, and that’s just when my eyes are closed.

He gives a big grin while closing his eyes…that’s when his smile fades.

Hajime: W-What? 001…died? Now they’re coming for me?

He opens his eyes and runs to the corner, and makes a motion that looks like he’s hiding behind something. Could it be Mr. Dream? The door opens and my father comes in.

Dad: Hajime…we need you.

He was picked up and carried away without time to resist. I go to where he left his notebook and look through the pictures. They’re all of Mr. Dream, except for the one of us. There was one picture of Mr. Dream however…that was very scary. At the very top of the page was a single sentence. What happens to liars and those that believe the lies. There is a kid sitting on Mr. Dream’s lap, being used as a hand puppet. On another part, there is a picture of a chair with only the lower half of a child’s body left. In another section, there is a child leaning back with his guts exposed. There are dead adults lying around them. I shut the notebook and tuck it under my shirt. That’s when I felt it. Something tussled my hair, sending a chill down my spine. The door opened for no reason and the chill went away. There was a hollow thudding like footsteps heading away, so I followed them. After a certain distance, the steps split into five different directions. I chose to follow the steps that didn’t lead outside and found myself in a room with four monitors. The footsteps in front of me vanished, and different footsteps started coming from behind me. I hid behind a stack of files and watched as my father walked in and took a seat at the desk, in front of a microphone. He pressed two buttons and spoke into it.

Dad: There is something or someone in there with you. And when they reach you…they will hurt you.

I look back to the screens. Hajime is on the second screen, his eyes closed. He’s mumbling something. On the other screens, there is a boy looking from left to right repeatedly, and two separate boys sitting calmly. Didn’t they hear what dad said? They had to of…right? Or did dad not tell them?

Dad: First day, three minutes into the experiment. Distance from the subjects, two hundred yards. Subject 002 is looking around, trying to catch a glimpse of the researcher. Subject 005 is keeping his eyes closed, and is mumbling something. It sounds like relied…why he would be saying that is beyond me. Subject 003 and 004 are sitting around bored, they don’t know about the researchers, so they’re just waiting around. He’s writing this down. I don’t want to bother him, so I keep hiding behind the files. It’s two hours before he says anything again. Dad: First day, two hours into the experiment. Subject 002 is still searching for a trace of the observer. He’s becoming more frantic in his movements, but he is in no danger due to the restraints. Subject 005 is still keeping his eyes closed. I have finally realized what he’s saying. They lied. He seems to be in denial of his situation. 003 is seeming slightly distressed, but within reason. 004 seems to have fallen asleep.

I start to feel tired, so I fall asleep behind the files. When I wake up, dad is writing again.

Dad: Second day, ten hours into the experiment. Something’s wrong. There’s something else in there with each of them. Subject 002 is screaming at his researcher to turn around and look, but he is ignoring it as he was instructed. Subject 005 is still repeating “They Lied”. Subject 003 is in a panic. Subject 004 is no different than 003. I have pleaded with the boss to stop the experiment…but he said to keep going.

Something…is in the rooms with everyone? What is it? I stay out of sight and wait for his next update, six hours later.

Dad: Day two, sixteen hours into the incident. Ten yards from the subjects. 002 is screaming in terror. The researcher’s organs are being pulled out by the thing. 005 is still repeating the same thing as before. He’s the most calm of all of them. 003 is screaming in the face of…whatever that thing is. It certainly isn’t a human, even if it’s standing up. It’s wrapped in shadows, even though it’s in the direct light. 004 has passed out in fear. All of the researchers are dead.

What? The researchers are dead?

Dad: I have asked my boss repeatedly to call off these experiments. I fear for my son’s life if he demands that we retry.

I’m terrified. I lie down and take the fetal position. Eventually, I hear dad again.

Dad: Day two, twenty two hours into the experiment. 002 has had his organs ripped out. 003 has a hole in the back of his head. That thing has him in its lap…working him like a ventriloquist’s dummy. 004’s torso is dragged into the darkness by the thing. His lower body is still in the chair, where it always will be. 005 is the only one alive. He is asleep for the first time in this experiment. The thing just kneels in front of him, undoing the straps. It gets up and tussles his hair before turning around and leaving. I have demanded the ending of all experiments that have started within the last week. My boss has yet to respond.

A radio goes off.

Radio: Naegi…I have decided that this is for the best as well. I’m…I’m sorry that I’ve been such a fool.

My dad breathes a sigh of relief, as he gets up from his desk. When he turns around, he notices me.

Dad: Makoto…how…how long have you been there?

Me: S-Since the beginning. Is Hajime alright?

Dad: He’s fine, I just got a message that he’s been taken to the hospital. I don’t know what that thing was…but I’m glad you weren’t there with it son.

Me: It was Mr. Dream. Hajime’s invisible friend.

I hold up the notebook that I’ve been holding onto since the beginning. He flips through the notebook and drops it when he gets to the page. He grabs me by the shoulders and looks me in the eyes.

Dad: You must never tell anyone about this. Ever. Do you understand?

Me: Y-Yes sir.

And like that, all the experiments being run by the government were called off and covered up. Every file was shredded…except for my fathers. He said to never tell anyone about it, but I had to take it. Everyone’s names were left out of it.

*Sixteen years later.

I pull the file out of my desk. It’s been there since the first Alice murder. I’ve forgotten the names of those involved aside from myself and my father, but I did find one familiar name on it. “Funded by The Nevermind Corporation”. I set it down on Kyoko’s desk.

Me: There’s my missing time. It’s the reason why the first two were missing time as well. A government cover up.

Kyoko: And you’re just giving me this?

Me: I had a friend…I don’t remember his name anymore…but I think he might be the dreamer.

Kyoko: What do you…

Me: He had an imaginary friend he called Mr. Dream…and he was the only one that the mysterious thing didn’t kill. I still think that that thing…was Mr. Dream. Just read it and you’ll understand.

She looks at me quizzically before opening the cover. As soon as she does, she understands. She starts reading fervently, until she reaches the very end.

Kyoko: My god…and here I thought it crazy to believe in the supernatural. It makes sense now. Undeniable proof that something of this caliber is definitely at work in this town.

Kyoko closes the file and smiles.

Kyoko: Looks like we’ve got a lead now.

Me: Huh?

Kyoko: When they’ve had an acceptable time to grieve…we’ll need to talk to Mr. Nevermind about exactly who was in charge of this “Hinamizawa Child Experiment”. I have a hunch that the next Alice will be involved with it in some way as well. We’ll be looking for two people directly involved with the experiment of 005.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! didn't expect Hajime to be the dreamer did you? or did the fact that Izuru is the dream surprise you? i'm not putting them in the tags, because that's basically spoilers. Leave your thoughts in the comments. don't forget to drop a kudos if you like it! ;P


	5. The Fourth Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry i've been gone for so long, writers block ya know. anyway here is the final Alice murder, hope you enjoy!

The Fourth Alice

Two years have passed, and not one clue had been found. All involvement with those experiments had been erased from the only existing files, and Mr. Nevermind has a nondisclosure agreement that could end in life imprisonment if he so much as uses Hinamizawa and Experiment in the same sentence. Makoto and Kyoko had spent most of their spare time looking for clues, aside from the two weeks they used for their wedding and honeymoon…though even on their honeymoon; they mostly just went over the Alice cases that had gone cold. Back in the dreamer’s…In Hajime’s house, he listened to the final demand of the dream…Of Izuru.

Chiaki: Seriously little bro, you have to keep an eye out for bullies. I can’t watch out for you forever.

Chihiro: I know big sis.

Chiaki Nanami was walking home with her little brother Chihiro Fujisaki. They were blood related siblings only a year apart in age. Chiaki had taken their mother’s name, and Chihiro their father’s. Chiaki was a stubborn girl; she would always spend most of her time in the arcade, racking up the top scores on all the machines. She wouldn’t leave unless she had every top score, or the place closed. Chihiro was a very bright child. Despite being a year younger than his sister, he was in her year. He had skipped ahead a year and was often the target of bullies. They went to the same high school that Sonia had gone to two years prior, and were warned about strangers constantly.

Chihiro: Big sis…um…do you think that I would get bullied less if I worked out?

Chiaki: Are you kidding? The end result would probably end with you getting beat up by muscly dudes. It’d be a lot better if you just stick with me.

They sit down at the bus stop, and look over to a man with hair almost as long as his body sitting next to them, playing a game. Chiaki couldn’t contain her curiosity and peaked onto the screen. He was playing an arcade game…and his score was higher than the one she had at the arcade.

Chiaki: How long have you been playing?

Man: Only about three minutes. As long as I’ve been sitting.

Chiaki: Cheat codes?

Man: Disgraceful. I’m just that good.

Chihiro and Chiaki watch the man as he plays. Mesmerized as he clears levels Chiaki had never even dreamed of.

Chiaki: How did you get so good?

Man: Dunno, just did I guess.

Chihiro: Sis…you’re not supposed to talk to strangers-

Man: Izuru. Izuru Kamukura. Now the only strangers are the two of you. If I try anything, you’ve got my name, and I don’t have yours so I can’t track you down or anything.

He doesn’t stop playing, but he does start playing one handed as he reaches into his pocket and passes a wallet to Chiaki. When she opens it, she sees a license with his picture, and the same name he just gave. He even lifts his bangs and shows them his face.

Izuru: It’d be easy to tell that’s me.

He exposes his eyes, the left a deep blood red, and the right a bright grass green.

Izuru: It’s natural by the way.

Chiaki: Cool…it’s like some wicked contacts were picked out by god.

Chihiro: Heterochromia iridum …

Izuru lets out a whimsical chuckle.

Izuru: Correct. You’re smart kid.

He looks back to his game as they look over his shoulders.

Chiaki: Wow…

The game suddenly goes black, before end credits start to scroll through.

Izuru: Down Up Left Left Start.

He presses the buttons that he said, and more levels start to appear.

Chiaki: Easter eggs…I didn’t know.

Izuru: It only works if you make it to the end credits.

The bus shows up and Izuru stands up.

Chiaki: Oh, wait!

She follows him on, dragging her brother.

Chiaki: Your wallet.

She hands it to him, and he smiles.

Izuru: Thank you.

He takes the wallet and takes a seat, Chiaki sits down next to him just so she could watch. Soon she and Chihiro had to get off, Izuru waved as they got off the bus, and walked into their house. A large grin went over his face as the bus drove off. Inside the house…

Chiaki: Izuru Kamukura…Hmm…

Chihiro: Sis?

Chiaki has a dreamy expression as she stares at the bus driving away.

Chiaki: I wonder if I’ll see him again.

Chihiro chuckles.

Chihiro: You’ve never been smitten before.

Chiaki: Chiaki Kamukura…Friends could call me Chika.

Chihiro: You’ve only met him once, and you might not meet him again.

Chiaki: You don’t know. I’m going back to the bus stop every day until I see him again.

Chihiro: It’s not going to do you any good. You saw how old he is on his license. He’s twenty five, and you’re eighteen. I doubt that he’s going to date you.

Chiaki: He’ll come around when I beat him at a game.

Chihiro shrugs, recognizing that he won’t be able to talk any sense into his stubborn sister, and looks to the fridge. Their father had left a note.

Note: Kids, I was called back to work, so I won’t be home until the morning. There is money on the counter, so order a pizza for dinner.

Chihiro sighs and grabs the phone. There was a coupon left in their mailbox earlier, so he pulled it out.

Chihiro: We can each get one thanks to this. Sis, what do you want on your pizza?

Chiaki: Just get me a Hawaiian style.

Chihiro dials the number on the card and waits for the call to go through.

Voice: Thank you for calling Dreamland Pizza, how may I take your order?

Chihiro: I need a medium Hawaiian pizza and a medium cheese pizza…oh, and I have this coupon. Does it work with delivery?

Voice: A coupon? Of course! It’s your lucky day sir! Since you’re the first customer with a coupon, you get two free two liters! We have everything from root beer to ginger ale!

Chihiro: Umm…do you have Hello Yellow?

Voice: Hello Yellow, Spritz, Mt. Mist, Mr. Peter, we’ve got it all. You want them both to be Hello Yellow?

Chihiro: Hang on.

He turns to Chiaki.

Chihiro: What soda do you want?

Chiaki: Orange Smash.

Chihiro turns back to the phone.

Chihiro: One Hello Yellow and one Orange Smash.

Voice: Alright, that will come out too…twenty exact. Can I get your name and address so I can have it over ASAP?

Chihiro: Fujisaki, our address is 123 Sakura Blvd. Voice: Alright, our delivery man will have it to you in five to ten minutes!

The man on the other end hangs up and Chihiro looks at the money. Twenty exact.

Chihiro: Was that…just a coincidence?

Chihiro sits on the couch and watches Chiaki as she starts playing a game. Exactly five minutes after the call ended, the bell rang. When Chihiro opened the door, Izuru was standing there, wearing a red hat with a picture of a sleeping sheep on the front.

Izuru: Hey kid. Didn’t expect you two to be the customer.

He lifts up the carrying bag and pulls out the two pizzas.

Izuru: Don’t worry about tipping me, boss includes the tip in the cost of the pizza.

He hands Chihiro the boxes and takes the twenty, then he hands Chihiro a cold bag.

Izuru: Your drinks. I hope you have a dreamy experience with our pizza.

He bows before turning, only to have his hand grabbed by Chiaki.

Chiaki: Please come in, you must be hungry after a long day at work.

Izuru shakes his head slowly.

Izuru: I appreciate the offer, but my shift just started. Maybe some other time.

Chiaki lets go disappointedly, then smiles.

Chiaki: Alright.

She waves as he walks up to a car. She and Chihiro both reasoned it belonged to the restaurant, or he wouldn’t have taken the bus earlier. They went back inside and enjoyed their pizza and soda. They were surprised by how good it tasted for a pizza place that they had never heard of. Soon they became drowsy as the sun went down. They locked the front door and went up to their rooms. Chihiro fell asleep as soon as he hit his bed, but Chiaki walked over to her window first. Her room was hot, and the A/C was on the fritz, so she opened it wide before going to bed herself. Down below was one person grinning from ear to ear, Izuru. Yes, this time it was the dream himself taking over. He usually let Hajime deal with things, but Hajime was weak. He had tried to turn himself in several times over the course of the two years, but Izuru was strong enough to possess Hajime’s body now, so that wasn’t a problem. He set the ladder against the wall and climbed up. He had no need to do anything to this Alice to keep them still, as they were already restrained by the embrace of sleep. He pulled a syringe from Peko’s coat pocket, along with a bottle of poison. He slowly filled the syringe with the contents of the bottle, and injected half into Chiaki…and watched as she slowly died. Her face didn’t even contort. It was like someone turned off a toy. It didn’t move at all. She smiled brightly as he slowly walked next door to Chihiro’s room. Just like his sister, he was so helpless that Izuru just had to watch. He injected the last of the substance into Chihiro and watched as he died. His eye twitched when the needle went into his arm, but that’s all the response he gave. When it was done, he tore the final card in half and pricked Chihiro’s finger, writing half of the word Alice on it. He forced the half into Chihiro’s hand and went back to Chiaki’s room, doing the same for her, before walking to the window. He noticed a single dirt footprint he had left, so he stepped on it and twisted his foot, destroying the imprint and scattering the dirt before he left. The next morning when Mr. Fujisaki arrived, it was well past when his children should have left for school, but he got a message that they never went. When he got to where their rooms were, he screamed in terror upon seeing the card halves, and a single note taped between the doors. It was a matter of minutes later that Kyoko and Makoto were there. The first thing they checked was the validity of the card.

Alice of Human Sacrifice; fifth verse 

The fourth Alice was a pair of siblings who were twins

Straying into Wonderland is where their tale begins

Wandering across the world, they passed through many doors

Curious of this new place they traveled and explored

The stubborn older sister, the clever younger brother

Were close to see the nature of the true Alice at hand

Both will never wake up from the dream that they had planned

Forever they’ll wander hopelessly in Wonderland

 

Makoto bagged the card and looked to Kyoko, who was looking at the note.

Kyoko: Of course.

Note: Hello my darling players! I borrowed my dreamer’s body to write you a little message. I win. Each Alice has made their passage to wonderland! Now I’ll tell you how they all fit together. As Makoto has already told you Kyoko, The missing time was because of government experimentation. But Peko and Leon weren’t in the same project…they were, however, supposed to be. They snuck into other groups so they could have a different experiment. My Dreamer and your assistant wouldn’t have had to be part of that project. As you know, Sonia’s father funded that project as well. I still can’t believe that the fool had the nerve to fall in love with her. The original plan was to get in good with her and kill her father, but she had to be made an example of. I think it worked out wonderfully in the end, the torment it caused her parents. That’s why I went and did this to the family of the final evil. That sniveling fool behind you (I assume he’s still sniveling on the floor) was the boss of your assistant's father during that project! It was amazing when I found his wife had passed on recently. Now he has nobody, just like my dreamer. Thanks to that experience, I was given a real form. I’ve amassed enough power that I could actually become my own person now…so I think I’ll be doing that. Let’s play one final round. There is a card I haven’t used yet, and that’s such a waste. I don’t have a clever poem for him, so there’s that shame, but I’ll do it all the same. You have three days to find my final victim, my dreamer, or the foolish traitor shall be executed, and you’ll never find me. Though I will tell you, even if you find him, you can’t convict. Technically I killed all of them. I was just using his body as a murder weapon. I will however, let you arrest me if you find us. Here’s a hint. The answer to our location was in the last verse that you got before this killing! I want to make this fair, so from this point on, I’ll revoke my godlike omnipotence and my ability to affect this world. Now that I’ve done this, I don’t even know if I’ll be arrested upon my exit. Goodbye for now, or hello, depending. Also, I put them to sleep thanks to some powdered pills I slipped into their pizza, after planting a fake pizza place’s coupon in their mailbox. They totally fell for it! If you want, you can try and track the phone, but it is disposable, and bought under another one of my beautiful names that I got for Dreamer.

The note ends there, and Kyoko looks over at Makoto.

Kyoko: How could the last verse we were given be a hint?

The two of them finish bagging the evidence and take to bodies back to Mikan.

Mikan: Bad news.

Kyoko: A death is always bad news, be more specific.

Mikan: W-Well…there’s definitely a drug in their system…but the machines can’t identify it. I’ve run every test conceived just to find it, but there isn’t one record of it! She looks down.

Mikan: I’m a failure at this.

Makoto: Come now, you’ve been a great help through all of this.

Mikan: No, no. I know I’m not good…I couldn’t even find any hints in the other cards.

Makoto: O-Oh…

He looks at the bags on the table, and then gets an idea.

Makoto: What about the note from the dreamer?

Kyoko and Mikan both turn to him, very confused.

Makoto: The dreamer gave us a verse that wasn’t involved with the Alice killings…what if he was giving us a clue about where to find him when this is all over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that the Alice murders are...Wait. Using Hajime as a final Alice!? But there are no cards in the royal suit left right!? Wrong! there's a certain court member that is almost always left out! Leave those thoughts in the comments! Drop a Kudos if you can! I'll see you all next time in the final installment of Dangan Alice of Human Sacrifice!


	6. The Royal Jester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of the Alice killings. I hope you all enjoy this very special chapter that shouldn't exist!

In depths of the forest, where Peko’s body was discovered, there were two men. One with short chestnut brown hair, and the other with body length black hair. The man with the brown hair had a pair of green eyes, and the man with black, deep red. The man with black hair was Izuru, a once fictional being, which somehow formed from the mental damage of a child. He was all too real now, somehow able to affect the world as if a god, and now with a physical body. He used to have to possess Hajime’s body in order to affect the world, but the cracks in Hajime’s psyche allowed him to affect the world on a wider scale, until he was able to breach in. Hajime was strapped to a chair, much similar to   
the one he was in as a child during the experiment, surrounded by freshly cut hair on the ground.

Izuru: Remember Hajime? What I do to liars? What I do to those who believe lies?

He presses a curved knife to Hajime’s cheek.

Izuru: You believed that I was your friend. You believed that I would always protect you. You believed that everything I did was for your own good.

He pulls back the knife and smirks at his horrified hostage.

Izuru: You believed that it was you that killed each Alice. You believed that I didn’t have the power to do it myself. All of that is wrong. I did everything. I killed each Alice, just like I did to the researchers, and to the other kids. All I needed you for was someone to take the blame…but you went and fell for that girl and tried to turn us in before I was done!

He stabs the knife into a wooden table nearby, and grabs a cup of tea.

Izuru: I am deeply disappointed in you Hajime. That’s why I’ve saved a very special role for you.

He pulls a single playing card from his pocket. 

Izuru: As the final Alice, and a majorly disappointing one at that, there is only one card befitting a fool like you.

He holds up the card.

Izuru: You will be the Joker. The final piece to the royal court that is almost always removed. I think it’s fitting actually. The Joker is executed for falling for The Queen. You truly are a fool.

Hajime: B-But…You made me feel that way about her! You were trying to have me get in good with her family!

Izuru: So foolish that he even believes his own lies.

Izuru shakes his head.

Izuru: I may be able to manipulate a person’s actions, but their emotions are beyond a waste of my time. So much so, that I despise the idea. You fell for her because you’re just   
that stupid.

Izuru bends down and looks Hajime in the eyes while he says this.

Hajime: But still…If you kill liars, then you should be on the top of the list!

Izuru smiles at that.

Izuru: You’d be right…if it weren’t for one thing.

The smile grows even wider, to an almost impossibly wide smile that literally glowed in the dark of night.

Izuru: I’m a hypocrite. I kill liars but I am the biggest liar.

He turns away and looks at the sky.

Izuru: It’s already been two days. You’ve only got one day left Hajime. Want to pray?

Hajime: Pray?

Izuru: Oh, that’s right. You denounced all gods when I killed Sonia.

He looks back with that same evil grin.

Izuru: But it’s not so bad. Praying to at least one god could make you feel at ease.

Izuru reaches up and grabs solid air, and a black scythe shows up.

Izuru: So I can still touch it, even in this mortal body…

His smile begins to become more twisted and evil by the second, he looks straight at Hajime with a frightening expression.

Izuru: Perhaps you’d like to pray to a god of death like me?

Hajime fell back in the chair he was tied to and screamed as loud as he could.

Izuru: That’s right Hajime…Gods are real…especially gods of death like me. No other gods can help because I’ve got my scythe to your neck. Ever since you were born, I knew you’d be my ticket into a physical form!

Hajime: W-Why did you want a physical form?

Izuru erupts into a fit of psychotic laughter as his scythe fades.

Izuru: Because of everything we’ve done in these past five years! As a god of death, I can only touch souls, but with this physical body, I can enjoy the full experience! I can personally rip the flesh, watch the blood spill, and watch the life drain from their eyes slowly and painfully! It’s the dream of every god of death!

Hajime: But…If you get caught you’ll be given the death sentence!

Izuru smiles again as he leans over Hajime.

Izuru: That’s fine. I’ll be the only god of death to have ever been on that end in that case.

Meanwhile back at the police station.

Kyoko: Are you sure Makoto?

Makoto: Yes. I know that the dreamer had to have been sincere. The note said that he really loved her, so why would the other note lie?

Kyoko: What if both are a lie?

Makoto: Why would he give us his real handwriting in that one? I think he really wanted us to find him.

Kyoko: Well…that may be so, but that handwriting matched two hundred people in the system.

Makoto: That’s not what matters. It tells us where to go. Look, if we go now, and I’m wrong, we don’t have time to find them, but if we don’t go and I’m right, then we let another person die.

Kyoko bites her lip while she thinks. Makoto looks her right in the eye.

Makoto: I’ll take full responsibility.

She sighs.

Kyoko: Alright.

They go to their cruiser and quickly drive off. Back at the forest, Izuru is drinking tea while watching Hajime squirm on the ground.

Izuru: Come on now…it’s not that bad. I could have put Sakuramochi in your mouth and taped it shut.

Hajime: I…Don’t want to die.

He finally stops squirming on the ground, still tied to his chair, and starts to cry.

Hajime: I…Didn’t want any of this! I didn’t want them to die…I just wanted…

Izuru: You just wanted them all to suffer the same hell that you did, and that’s what we did! Now each and every one of them are burning in the pits of hell.

Izuru is smiling while he says this. That evil glowing smile piercing the night as he sets Hajime back up.

Izuru: Well…If the cops haven’t found us yet, then I put too much faith in that detective. Looks like you’ll end up dying anyway my foolish Joker.

Izuru sets down his tea and pulls the knife out of the table.

Izuru: Your throat will be slit as soon as the date changes in sixty seconds. Fifty seconds. Forty seconds. Thirty. Twenty five. Twenty. Fifteen. Ten. Fi-

Before he could finish the count, he saw flashing red and blue lights, as a police cruiser drove into the clearing.

Izuru: Well what do you know?

Izuru pulls the knife away from Hajime and grins as Makoto and Kyoko climb out of the car, guns drawn.

Kyoko: Drop the knife and put your hands in the air!

Izuru smiles.

Izuru: I see, so you found me in the end Detective.

Kyoko: Actually, Makoto is the one who found you.

Izuru: I see…I guess I lost fair and square.

He tosses the knife backwards and puts his hands behind his head.

Izuru: It’s a shame…because I. Don’t. Lose.

Suddenly he was holding the scythe while staring down Kyoko and Makoto. Both of them have guns drawn.

Kyoko: Drop the weapon or I will shoot!

Izuru: Then do it. I’ll just move and let my hostage get killed.

Makoto: Didn’t you say you’d go without a fight?

Izuru: That was then, this is now. Of course, I am still the Alice murderer, so if I die here, that’ll solve the case as well.

He takes a step forward and Kyoko shoots at him, missing his head on purpose. Izuru didn’t even flinch.

Izuru: Please, I can tell when you’re serious or not.

He starts walking again, and is again shot at, this time it grazed his arm.

Izuru: Come now, you’re a better shot than that.

Makoto: She is.

It was then that Izuru had first experienced pain, fear, and death. He turned his head to see the face of Hajime inches away from his. Kyoko had cut the ropes restraining his hands with the shots, and Hajime freed himself with the knife that had landed next to his feet. Said knife was now buried in Izuru’s heart, from behind.

Hajime: That was for Sonia.

He let go of the knife and backed away.

Izuru: Hmph…I should have prepared for this…I always knew you’d stab me in the back one day.

Hajime: You did it first.

Izuru: Yeah…I guess I did.

He coughs up blood.

Izuru: So this…is what death feels like...Interesting.

He falls to his knees, and then is completely face down on the ground. A black ooze spills out of the body, and then it all just turns to dust.

Kyoko: Now…You over there. Name.

Hajime: Hajime Hinata.

He holds out his hands waiting for handcuffs, but is simply pat on the shoulder.

Kyoko: Shame that the Alice killer was killed by us cops. You’ve been through a lot. Come down to the station with us and we’ll let you tell us everything that happened…if you want to. The case is officially over now after all.

Hajime looks over to Makoto, who has a simple smile on his face.

Hajime: Alright.

And like that, the Alice killings were ended. Life returned to normal in that small town, and Makoto and Hajime were quickly becoming friends. Kyoko had no problem with it, she was always with them when they hung out. Though that was mostly to see it he was actually competent and not really a mastermind that set up Izuru. Eventually Hajime became a cop, and fell for a certain mortician with low self-esteem. He’s been helping her overcome that tiny character flaw…Now that I think about it…I’ve been narrating this whole time, and I haven’t introduced myself, have I? Hehehe…well…this is awkward. Well…I guess you deserve to know. Like Izuru I am a god, but I’m not as powerful as him…I did however manipulate him into going to earth and doing this wonderful killing game! I’ve had a few fun names given to me by humans over the years. My favorite human made name is Loki, but they depicted me as some weird dude. The name I gave myself is so much more cute though, and more fitting for me! JUNKO ENOSHIMA. Bye bye…and don’t forget…I could do this all again at any time~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect the all knowing narrator to be Junko, did you? i thought i could make that as a little treat to everyone, seeing as how Izuru was a god of death possessing Hajime since childhood. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
